Something Wicked This Way Comes
by PenguinRegina
Summary: Varric must warn Hawke that the Chantry and other, less savory, entities are after her. He discovers why the Champion disappeared after the battle with the Templars and he must once again rally around the Champion. Takes place AFTER the game is over.
1. Chapter 1  Searching

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**You all know that Bioware owns all characters and settings (but not our imaginations!).**

**This story takes place about a year after Varric is interrogated by the Chantry Seeker. It will definitely contain spoilers. If you know anything about Dragon Age, you know that happy endings are very hard to come by…**

* * *

><p><em>And I've been fool and I've been blind<em>

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

"_Shake it Out" Florence and the Machine_

** "**Andraste's tits, Daisy! How I hate the outdoors!" Varric swore exasperated as he slipped again on some loose rocks. Merrill looked back and stretched out a delicate hand towards him.

"I forget dwarves aren't built for this. I was walking terrain like this since I was a little girl. Oooh, watch out, this patch will be slippery as well. Are you sure you want to keep those clunky boots on, Varric?" she prattled on even as she helped him gain better footing.

Varric gave her a glare and shook his head. "No Daisy, I don't think I'll be taking my boots off. I may be a shaven, surface dwelling dwarf, but there has to be a limit. The boots stay on" He looked around. "Are you sure you know where we're going? All these trees and things look the same to me. I need at least a tavern and a brothel to get my bearings somewhere."

Merrill nodded, ignoring his uncharacteristic foul mood; she knew he wasn't really angry at her. "The clan we met up with said they had seen the elf we described heading in this direction with a shem, uh, a human I mean. "

Varric huffed and followed. "Good thing Broody's memorable. Humans all look alike." He shook his head and adjusted Bianca's weight on his back. "However, If we can track them this easily…" his eyes clouded over with worry and Merrill put a reassuring arm around his broad shoulders.

"The clan wouldn't talk to shemlen about another elf. They only told me because I'm Dalish. Even then, they were cautious. I'm sure they were keeping things from me. They just spent the one night with them and by what they said it was ages ago. It may well be that we really aren't on their trail."

Varric nodded and sighed. A part of him desperately wanted to find his friends and warn them. Another part hoped he wouldn't find them at all, that they had disappeared so completely that no one that wanted to put them in any danger would find them. His emotions were at an impasse. However, his experience with Seeker Cassandra Penderghast had left him rattled and needing to warn the Champion. He had lain low in Kirkwall for a few weeks, knowing the Seekers would still have their agents watching him, seeing if he would lead them to Hawke. He had caroused like he was still a teenager, trying to get the Chantry to get tired of watching him. At the same time he had his contacts seeking those who could help him, those few people he could trust.

Isabela was at sea somewhere, so she would be no help. Sebastian was busy ruling Starkhaven, so even if he'd wanted to go, he was tied up with politics and family drama. Aveline and Donnic were also excused, they were important people in Kirkwall and their absence would cause comment. Bethany was also no good to him. She had become First Enchanter of Kirkwall. No way to quietly sneak her anywhere anymore. No, he heeded someone who could slip under most people's notice. Finally, his network came back with some good news, a band of Dalish had settled near Starkhaven. Seeing as that was all he had to go on, he faked a huge business deal in the city and started asking around. As luck would have it, the sister clan to the one he was visiting had just taken in some new members, and one was a Dalish mage that hailed from Sundermount. That tidbit was enough to track down Merrill. By then, two months had passed since his interview with the Seeker. He was beyond restless.

Merrill had been the perfect choice, it turned out. Her wood lore and tracking experience (Varric's tracking experience was handy for finding a business opportunity or a greasy tavern) allowed them to painstakingly piece together Hawke's path all those years ago. From village to village they gathered what tidbits of information they could, slowly moving away from civilization. A story of two warriors killing a dreaded beast here, a memory of an elf and a woman moving though town, these were the clues they based their directions on. Every now and again, they would hit a dead end in their search and they would backtrack till they felt they may be making headway.

In fact, if Varric hadn't brought Merrill with him, chances were that he'd never have gotten this far. The Dalish hated talking to anyone but their own. The latest clue was years old. Merrill had gotten them to open up. They had asked about Hawke and Fenris. The clan leader did not remember the human clearly, but the lyrium tattooed elf had remained in his memory. He said that the couple had asked for shelter during a particularly awful storm, staying with the clan for three days. Varric was amazed the taciturn Dalish would give them shelter even under those conditions. Hawke must have charmed them like crazy; Ancestors know Fenris was not the diplomatic member of that pair. He grinned to himself trying to imagine Fenris trudging these rugged paths. Hawke may be a Fereldan country girl at heart, but Fenris was citified to the hilt, much like himself. They were both equally baffled by anyone who chose to live in the countryside.

His own thoughts gave him pause. What were they hiding from that would lead them to live in this backwater? Hawke knew that Fenris hated the wilderness. His anxiety remained unabated. He trudged after Merrill, hoping that this time they would have some luck.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding

_Before the world you know was like it is_

_I held a lover once and I was his_

_And we walked along the river in the sun_

_But he's a lonely man, so this was done_

_The only place we had to meet was night_

_While the sun he sleeps in shadows we can hide_

_On the mountainside we spent our time together_

_But it is gone when morning comes_

"_Wolf & I" Oh Land_

"I see something Varric" Merrill exclaimed as she pointed at the faintest plume of smoke in the horizon. The village they had just passed had said that a couple lived in the far flung cottage, a human woman and an elf. Following this fragile lead, they had tiredly left the village, hardly daring to think they had reached their goal. The thin line of smoke at least gave Varric the hope that they would at least find somewhere dry to sit for a while. The hike from the soggy village took well over an hour.

They walked in companiable silence towards what indeed seemed to be a tiny cottage at the edge of the woods. They had been on this quest for well over six months, they were unsure at this point. Merrill said it was closer to a year, Varric said it was closer to eight months. Both knew they were not giving up until they succeeded.

Merrill knew most of Varric's stories by now and Varric felt like he was practically Dalish, he knew so much of their lore thanks to Merrill. They had delighted in sharing stories. Merrill had pointed out that his obsession with stories wasn't unlike the function of a clan Keeper. He had laughed at being equaled to such a lofty position. They had deepened their friendship through constant exposure. Their easygoing natures helped matter tremendously and Varric was glad she had been his companion in this.

It was lost in these musings that they saw him.

He was wearing a simple homespun shirt over loose fitting pants. In his hands was a gigantic battle axe. He swung it seemingly effortlessly up and brought it down with a solid thwack into some unfortunate kindling.

His white hair seemed slightly longer, but his profile was the same as all those years ago.

Varric and Merrill spotted him at the same time and were both seemingly rooted to the spot. They looked at each other and back at the white haired elf in the distance. They were incredulous. After so much searching to simply see him chopping fire wood (with a battle axe, true) was just too much of a shock.

For several minutes they just stood there, watching the elf chop wood.

Merrill broke the silence "It's Fenris! I- I can hardly believe it, Varric!" Varric smiled at her and clasped her tiny hand in his big paw. The fact that their quest had been fulfilled was dawning on him and he felt elated.

Apparently their little celebration was noisy enough for the sound to travel to Fenris. Standing in the distance all he could make out were two shapes, clearly armed. Instincts, now long dormant, took over. His lyrium tattoos lit up. He stood his ground, the axe in his hands returning to its former function.

_"So, it's finally happened."_ Fenris thought savagely to himself.

Varric and Merrill's celebration came to an abrupt end when they saw Fenris light up and grip the giant axe in an all too familiar way. "Uh oh, Daisy. I think we spooked him"

Varric called out quickly before things got out of hand. "Calm down Broody! We're only here for a friendly visit!"

He hoped his voice oozed the charm he was going to need to get Fenris to calm down. He had sort of forgotten that Fenris really hated surprises.

Hearing the insolent tone and voice, Fenris knew of only one person that would call him 'Broody'.

"Varric?" he called out tentatively. He could make out the silhouettes better now, and indeed one of the waving fools seemed to be Varric. So who was - "Merrill?" He set the axe down, lyrium tattoos returning to normal. From the distance he saw them wave frantically as they began walking towards him.

They jogged towards each other, meeting in the middle of the clearing, between the cottage and the road. Varric's broad smile was echoed brilliantly in Fenris' face. Fenris embraced Varric briefly and even Merrill as he got close.

Merrill and Varric could hardly believe this grinning man was the same glum elf who practically growled his interactions at them just six years ago. Clearly, things had changed.

A woman came out of the cottage holding a broadsword like she meant business, the weapon and stance contrasting with the simple peasant dress she was wearing, her long hair loosely pinned up. "Fenris? What's happening?" She called out.

Varric and Merrill, still shocked from happy Fenris, could only stare at this peasant woman. Was that-?

"Hawke! Put it down, it's Varric and Merrill!" Fenris called out to this plain-looking woman. His grin hadn't abated. He turned to their dumbfounded friends "Come to the house. We will have lots to talk about" he chuckled.

Varric thought he might have lost his mind. Who was this smiling man that looked and sounded like Fenris? What had happened to the Champion of Kirkwall? He followed the elf to the house, still dumbstruck by the changes in them.

Merrill was in no better shape. She took Varric's hand in order to feel that something was real and made sense in the world. Fenris had smiled! At her! He had hugged her; for a second, but really! Yes, Varric's hand was just the thing; nothing is quite as real and solid as a dwarf.

As they neared the cottage, Hawke came out again, sans sword, to greet her old friends. Now that they were closer Varric could see that time had claimed some of her vivacity, but not all. She was still an imposing looking woman, despite the bad clothes and hair. _"How long have I known her now? Fifteen years? I sometimes forget she's only human. Yes, fifteen years will do that. She looks like Aveline and Donnic do now…humans get old so fast" _Varric thought to himself. Elves and dwarves lived longer, so the changes in Merrill, Fenris and himself were minimal. In fact, Fenris looked younger than he had in Kirkwall. Varric was fascinated by this turn around in the elf. He wondered what had wrought this change.

That's when everything fell into place.

A tiny hand snaked out from behind Hawke and gripped Fenris' hand as he stood next to Hawke in front of their friends. He turned around and pulled a little girl from behind Hawke's skirt and in one easy movement, scooped her into his arms.

Varric thought his heart would stop right there. This was not a complication he had anticipated.

The child was beautiful, the way only half-elven children were. Her hair was Hawke's dark brown; her skin was lighter than her father's but darker than her mother's. The large eyes were the same green as her father's. In fact, the child physically resembled Fenris so much that there could be no mistaking her parentage. Her hair was carelessly blown about her little face, looking like she had been playing in the wind all day long. Fenris patted her hair back, revealing ears that were slightly larger than human ears and slightly pointed at the tip.

Merrill was the first to speak. "Oh Creators! She is so beautiful!" she clasped her hands in front of her mouth and Varric was surprised to see a single tear come from her smiling eyes. He'd never pegged daisy for being that soppy.

"Valeria, these are Varric and Merrill. They are old friends of mommy and papa." Fenris told the shy-looking child in his arms. "Varric knows all kinds of stories I'm sure he'd love to tell you later. Merrill knows lots of stories too." Valeria leaned into Fenris' ear and whispered something to him and he chuckled before he answered "Yes, they're not human. Varric is a dwarf, like the people from Orzammar; remember that story? Merrill is an elf, like me" he said simply to the child. Valeria's eyes widened even more, travelling from person to person, finally resting on Merrill, her little hands coming up to her own ears. The child's face broke into a smile identical to Hawke's "An elf like me, too!" she quipped. Fenris laughed and nodded. He kissed her cheek and set her down.

Hawke smiled broadly at her friends and moved to hug each in turn. Varric felt like his mind and body had turned to stone. It was all too much to take in, like some bizarre dream. And yet the dream did not end. There they were, in living color, a peaceful little family.

They were invited into the little cottage. Inside was a cozy little space for three people to share. Nothing about the cottage was terribly special except for the two massive swords that decorated the space above the fireplace. Those he recognized right away. Those he had seen in action more times than he could count. Varric walked into the cottage in a daze.

Merrill was making little gestures and cooing noises at Valeria who was hiding behind her father's legs, eyes rapt on Merrill, her little face opening up more and more into a smile with every second. _"She got Fenris' looks, but she has all of Hawke's expressions. She's going to rule the world one day."_ Varric thought to himself as he absently studied the child.

Valeria became bold enough that she got closer to Merrill to play. Hawke and Fenris watched her with obvious love on their faces.

Hawke began the conversation. "So Varric, just happened to be in the neighborhood? I hear there's a stinky tavern two days walk from here. Here for that?" she smiled mischievously at her old friend.

"_Older, yes, but still the Champ."_ Varric thought to himself. Out loud he said "Oh you know, dying to see the countryside, drop by unexpectedly on old friends. This and that."

He and Hawke chuckled at each other. It felt good, just to be with them. He cut his eyes to Valeria, and Merrill playing some kind of game. "So, how old is she? I'm not good with human or elven ages. Seeing she's a bit of both, I have no clue." He waited for the answer.

"She had her fifth birthday three months ago." Hawke said absolutely seriously. Varric was very good with math and the calculations were beyond simple.

That put her conception close to the time they left Kirkwall.

Everything was starting to fall into place.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

_Tell me would you kill to save a life_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right_

_Crash crash_

_Burn let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

"_Hurricane" 30 Seconds to Mars_

"So! That's the reason huh?" He raised his eyebrows high. "You got pregnant right after the battle with Meredith! I can see you and the elf were _VERY_ happy with your victory then." He smirked a bit.

Hawke smiled but shook her head. "No Varric. I was already a month along when we had the battle. I suspected, but… Remember, it was about two months after the battle that we left. We were sure by then."

Varric's eyebrows shot upwards. "Maker's bollocks, Hawke! You fought that crazy bitch suspecting you were pregnant?" He hissed at her, not wanting the child to hear the cursing or the subject.

"What was I supposed to do Varric? She was about to kill every mage in Kirkwall, including my sister. That's what the Champion is for; to protect the weak, to serve those that need someone to stand up for them." She lowered her gaze at her lap, at her empty hands. "I didn't want my child to have to constantly have to compete with that. So, yes, we left Kirkwall to try just being a family. Can you imagine the rumors, the gossip, all the- gah! Varric, you know how it would have been for us in Kirkwall" She scowled at the images she had conjured.

"Hey, I didn't come to berate you Hawke. When you left, I figured you had a good reason. If nothing else, you deserved a break. For eight years, nine if you count the year you were indetured as a mercenary, you put out every fire in Kirkwall, took care of every problem and political drama. I'm not going to blame you for wanting to leave it behind." He gave her a lopsided smile "It's not like I keep track of everything you do." They shared a good belly laugh at this blatant lie.

"So, what about the happiest elf on Thedas over there? I can't believe the change that's come over him!" Varric said gesturing to Fenris smiling indulgently at his daughter playing with Merrill. The girl turned to her father and asked something. He nodded and took her hand, leading her away. Merrill picked herself up and joined Varric and Hawke.

"She is a delight Hawke! Oooh, I'm so happy for you!" Merrill cooed as she sat next to Varric, a habit now after travelling together so many months.

Hawke's face showed a gamut of emotions in a second as she stared after her family. "She is the light of our lives. She is also the only rival for Fenris' affections I can ever imagine." She grinned at her friends. "Apparently fatherhood is what that soppy elf was built for. He barely let me breastfeed her as a baby. He was always by her side. I can't imagine I changed more than ten nappies when she was a babe. Of course there was a lot of swearing in Arcanum around the house back then."

Varric and Merrill stared at each other, conjuring up images of Fenris being a nursemaid to a tiny baby- their mental image still in his black armor and gauntlets, of course. They dissolved in a wave of laughter. All the nervous energy they had carried with them all this time finding some release in this joyous moment, mocking the incongruence of life. Fenris, the stone cold warrior, now a devoted father.

"So, any more little surprises for me Hawke? Twin boys out plowing the fields, perhaps?" Varric asked playfully. Hawke's smile became sad as she shook her head.

Merrill nodded, taking Hawke's hand in hers, understanding the look. Her years in the Alienage had taught her more than she sometimes let on.

"Half elven children are very hard to carry to term." She said delicately. "Just the one is a miracle, Hawke." Merrill said softly, almost beyond Varric's hearing.

Hawke nodded, her eyes filled with a profound sadness that seemed to live there permanently. "We tried, but I lost them all. I so wanted Valeria to have at least one sibling, like I'd had, but- it wasn't meant to be."

Varric felt horrible for bringing up this very personal suffering. He put a hand on Hawke's shoulder. "I'll go see what's going on with Broody. I- it was bad joke Hawke, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Hawke gave him a wan smile and covered his hand with hers. The grip was still strong, the palms still rough from sword work. _"Always the Champion."_ He thought a little sadly to himself.

"Nothing to forgive, old friend. Fenris will be in the kitchen with Valeria. She was probably hungry by now." Hawke said. Merrill stayed with her, still holding her hand.

Varric left the women to themselves and went to find Fenris, hopefully to have a conversation and manage not to stick his foot in his mouth again.

In the adjacent room he found Fenris giving the child some bread and cheese. The elf looked up at Varric and gestured to another chair at the table. _"Four chairs. They __**had**__ hoped. Ah, Hawke, you deserve your every wish fulfilled." _He sat opposite Fenris, to the left of the little girl. "Hawke was telling me that the very best nannies are sword wielding elves from Tevinter; if you can come by them, of course." He opened with that volley, testing the waters.

Fenris gave him the half smile and raised eyebrow he recalled from their time together. _"So, you're still in there, huh Broody?" _Varric settled into the chair, like he would have done in the Hanged Man.

Fenris looked from his daughter to the cheeky dwarf. "She has fulfilled me. I hadn't even contemplated what this would do to me before it happened, but it fills my life and my days. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her, or Hawke." Fenris looked at his daughter with his large green eyes and she returned the look. Valeria then burst into an enormous grin and hopped off her chair.

"Go to your mother, Valeria. I want to talk to Varric privately." Fenris said gently, but in a tone that brooked no arguments. The little girl nodded solemnly and scampered out to where they heard Hawke exclaim happily at the girl's return.

"Well Varric, you and I always did share a common love for the countryside. What brings you here? The mud around Kirkwall is just as exquisite as the one here." Fenris grumbled softly.

Varric knew that the pleasantries were officially over. _Trust the elf to get to the point immediately_. "I received a visit from a Chantry Seeker." He explained. "She was very zealous about finding the Champion of Kirkwall, even after I insisted the Champion was retired."

Over the years Varric had circulated much misinformation about the Champion. He would tell the story saying Hawke was a man, or a mage, or even a reformed thief. There were any number of incarnations of the Champion of Kirkwall, all of them vouchsafed by the official chronicler and companion, Varric Tetheras. This was done not only to liven his story telling, but to muddy the waters, should anyone want to get too close to the real Hawke. The Seeker however, had seen through his obfuscation and had coaxed more of the truth out of him than he had ever intended. This is what drove him to find her. He had told the damned Seeker too much truth. This is what he confessed now to Fenris, his eyes downcast, a stone sitting in his belly.

Fenris listened to Varric dispassionately. His face was a like a statue's. When Varric concluded his narration, the elf merely nodded and stood up. He poked the hearth fire a few times and went to a cupboard. He extracted a bottle of wine and set it on the table before them. He fetched two mugs and opened the bottle, pouring for them both.

Varric waited for the fireworks. He didn't much care for wine, but any alcohol was welcome at this point.

"We always knew something like this would happen, Varric." Fenris said, slowly drinking from his cup. "I can't blame you for this, and I very much doubt she will either." He took another drink. "On one hand it took you months to locate us. On the other, you eventually found us." He rubbed his forehead with one hand. "If the Chantry puts its might into this, they _will_ find us." Fenris poured more wine into their cups.

Varric stayed quiet, for once. He felt drained after explaining himself to Fenris. All he could do was listen and drink some of the terrible wine he'd been served.

"We had hoped for a few more years of peace and quiet, but well…" The elf gestured vaguely and drained his cup. He screwed his face in a scowl and looked at the wine bottle. "This wine is horrible." He offered more to Varric (who declined with a shake of his head) before emptying the last of the bottle into his mug. He drank the wine and washed their cups.

"Daisy and I will do whatever we can to help, Fenris. You have my word." Varric said earnestly.

Fenris gave him a slight smirk and nodded. "I know Varric, I know." He sighed, leaning against the cupboard. "Tomorrow is soon enough. Come, let's enjoy this evening. If our days of peace are numbered, let's make the best of them."

With that, they rejoined the women in the main room.


	4. Chapter 4 Preparations

_Run fast for your mother; run fast for your father /_

_Run for your children all your sisters and brothers /_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind._

_You can't carry it with you / if you want to survive_

"_Dog Days" Florence and the Machine _

After a long night reminiscing, the four companions retired to sleep, Varric and Merrill camping out in the common area of the cottage. They slept more soundly than they had in ages. The tension that was keeping them going had drained away. They had delivered their terrible burden. The next day would bring complications enough.

Once they were alone, Fenris told Hawke everything Varric had recounted to him. She had accepted it quietly, bowing her head. The dreaded day had come. Now it was just a matter of dismantling this life.

Fenris and Hawke clung to each other that night, more desperately than they had in years. It felt like the dark times again. She kissed him with tears in her eyes. He in turn, was very tender with his affections. They felt like they were made of glass; one wrong move and they would shatter. That was the only time they would really have to mourn the life they would have to leave behind. The world had caught up with them.

The morning relentlessly came, and plans had to be made, actions needed to be taken. Decisions would be made.

Varric awoke to the smell of breakfast and chatter in a nearby room. He looked around and failed to see Merrill. He got up, following the sound of voices. In the kitchen he found Hawke and Merrill, tête a tête, just talking about inconsequential things, as if nothing had happened. This visit was becoming more surreal to Varric with every passing hour. The women greeted him and gave him a substantial breakfast. _"There certainly is an upside to this domestic phase of Hawke's"_ he thought to himself, knowing better than to say anything. He'd rather eat the food than wear it. Once his fast was broken, he went outside to relieve himself and find Fenris.

In the yard in front of the cottage Varric was treated to a curious sight.

Little Valeria was holding a wooden sword in her hands. Fenris stood over her, correcting her stance. He gave a short, barked order and the girl gave a well executed flourish with the sword. Fenris gave her a nod and a smile. He proceeded to show her a different stance, while the bewildered dwarf just stared at this spectacle.

"This is their morning routine." Hawke said, walking up to Varric with Merrill just behind.

"He's teaching her to use a double handed sword? But she's barely out of diapers!" Varric protested.

Fenris and Valeria then executed the same movement in unison, leaving Varric thoroughly thunderstruck. Fenris said something, but Varric couldn't understand the words…

"He's teaching her sword fighting in Arcanum? Ambitious, isn't he?" Varric knew of over-achieving dwarf parents, hoping to create the next family Paragon that paled next to this.

Hawke chuckled "That's what I thought too, in the beginning, when he informed me of what he was going to do." She ruefully shook her head at the memory. "But the little beast took to it like a fish to water. Good thing too. I believe Fenris' exact words were: '_No child of ours is going through life expecting to be saved. She will damn well rescue herself!' _ Then he probably cursed in some foreign language." Varric just stared at her. "He's teaching her to speak Qunari too. " Hawke added as she watched her family fondly. Valeria responded to her father in passable Arcanum and they bowed to each other, the lesson ended.

The day was spent getting things ready around the little cottage. Fenris and Merrill took the few chickens and goat into the town to be sold while Varric and Hawke packed essentials from the cottage. They had decided that they had to leave as soon as possible. They had no reason to believe the Chantry hadn't spent these long months looking for them as well.

The five of them would travel to the coast and from there take a boat to a yet undecided location. They would only spend one more night in the cottage. By morning, Hawke would no longer be a farm wife and go back to being the Champion. She felt the heaviness of it all settle on her heart. She mourned silently for the life she was leaving in this grubby little homestead.

Hawke was out back, digging something out of the woodshed when Varric found her. He planned to ask her what to do about the cache of weapons he's found in a box, they couldn't hope to carry all that and move quickly. He heard her grunting and cursing (a couple of words in Arcanum made him smirk) until she triumphantly cried out "Ah HA!" and stepped out of the woodshed holding a heavy looking sack. She threw it on the ground as she extricated herself from the tight spot. The sack made a distinctive clink as it hit the dirt.

Varric, ever curious and rarely cautious, went to peek inside. He opened his eyes wide and waited for Hawke to explain herself.

"There must be close to a hundred sovereigns in there!" He accused Hawke as she dusted herself off with her hands.

"And a bunch of silver too" she shrugged.

"If you had this much money, why were you living in this hovel! You could buy a castle, -another castle! You still own that huge mansion in Kirkwall!" He waved his hands in the air in disbelief.

Hawke laughed. "Very subtle plan, that one. Yes, leave secretly and then go somewhere and covertly buy a mansion. Maybe hire a bunch of tranquil servants too?" She shook her head, taking the heavy sack from him. "No Varric, we wanted a fresh start. Besides, we knew this wouldn't be our lives forever. We knew Valeria would need a formal education eventually, for one." Now she gave a smirk. "And even though he's been a sport, I don't think Fenris would have been able to spend the rest of his life in this rural backwater. If ever there was a city elf on the face of Thedas, it's that man."

Varric conceded all points. "I wasn't thinking Hawke. It's just… dear Ancestors, there's enough there to buy the Hanged Man and then some! It's got to be some kind of crime to just leave good coin around like that, languishing!"

Hawke chuckled. "Well, not everything about being Champion was bad." With that they went off to finish their business.

By that evening they had prepared to leave. They gathered around the hearth telling each other stories, joking and reminiscing. Valeria was treated to some of Varric's tall tales about the Champion of Kirkwall, her eyes wide and amazed. She had no idea the people in the story were sitting around her. She simply loved the stories for what they were, loving Varric and his talent for storytelling. As the evening progressed, and Valeria was put to bed, they spoke of old friends and even old enemies. They were The Champion and her brave companions once more.


	5. Chapter 5 Departures and Plans

**Sorry I've taken so long to update. Semester's started again. This weekend though, the creative juices have been going. I want to thank everyone who has read this! Let me know what you think of the story so far! –Penguin Regina**

_The promises we made were not enough_

_The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug_

_The secrets that we sold were never known_

_The love we had the love we had_

_We had to let it go_

"_Hurricane" 30 Seconds to Mars_

They were ready to set out in the morning.

Fenris and Hawke had donned their old armor once again. Fenris' had fit like a glove, however Hawke felt an uncomfortable tightness around her chest and hips once she had strapped herself in. Fenris raised an amused eyebrow and Hawke retaliated with a look that would wither fruit on the vine.

She barked at him. "You can go ahead and give birth to the next child. _Then_ we'll see how well your armor will fit!"

Fenris backed away, very diplomatically.

Hawke looked him over. He looked the same as he had in Kirkwall. A wave of nostalgia washed over her. Here she was, gearing up for trouble, her companions by her side.

It was the appearance of her daughter that broke the spell. She ran into the room with her usual enthusiasm and over-excitement at having new people around. However, the sight of her parents covered in armor made her stop in her tracks. These were not the parents she was looking for. Her doubt and fear showed on her face and her eyes filled with anxious tears. Valeria kept looking from her mother to her father, wide eyes lingering over spiked pauldrons here, metal plates there. Whatever was happening, she did not like it.

Hawke went to her daughter and picked her up. She looked into the deep pools of her child's eyes and gave her an infectious smile. "We're going on an adventure today! We're going to go visit new places, see lots of new things." She turned and walked out of her room, towards Varric in the common room. "Varric, where are we going?" the dwarf looked up from packing the last of his things. Merrill was in the kitchen, presumably packing their provisions.

Fenris walked out of the room and went to the hearth, taking down both great swords. One he strapped to his back, the other, he leaned against the fireplace, ready for Hawke to do the same. He extended his arms toward Valeria. After a beat, she leaned into her father's embrace, clutching him fiercely, her eyes wide and wary of his dark, spiky armor.

Hawke put on her sword, the weight of it pulling at her back. _"How quickly one forgets. Maker, this thing is heavy."_ She thought to herself, briefly wondering if Fenris had felt the same.

Varric looked up from his own musings and put his fists on his waist. "Well, I figured we could head to Starkhaven. Choir Boy's got his city well in hand and he owes no small part of it to his association with you. I know he would shelter us."

Hawke considered this as she adjusted her sword and gathered a few little things from around the room. She frowned in thought. "I thought you said it was the Chantry that was looking for us- for me, really." She crossed her arms. "Will Sebastian hide us from the Chantry? You know where his heart lies. He is one of the noblest men I know (quit smirking Varric, no pun intended) but his devotion belongs to the Chantry first." Hawke pondered this problem.

Sebastian could be an invaluable ally in protecting her family. He was prince and sole heir of the Vael family of Starkhaven. He had power, influence and position to keep them safe as houses. However his profound love for the church could be their undoing. Maybe not for all of them though…

"Fenris, I need to speak with you, alone please" she said as he came with Valeria in his arms. He handed her to Merrill, who had made a little doll out of cloth scraps from around the house. Valeria squealed and went to play with the other elf. Hawke looked from her child to Merrill, the seeds of a plan coming together.

In their room, she closed the door and braced herself. Fenris looked at her, eyes wide, no idea of the horrible things she was about to say to him. She hated herself as she said the words.

"We should split up. You should go to Starkhaven with Varric, Merrill and Valeria. I'm the one the Chantry's after. You should all be safe with Sebastian. He won't feel compelled to hand any of you in. You're not the ones that are wanted." She looked at her feet, expecting his anger, waiting for the blue glow she had barely seen all these years. After a moment passed, she looked up. What she saw undid her.

Fenris looked deathly wounded. His face was pale, his eyes filled with pain. He even staggered slightly when she looked at him. She had no words.

"No." he replied, shaking his head.

"Listen to me love-" she began to plead.

"No, YOU listen to me." Anger was creeping into his tone, yet he kept his voice down. "What kind of man would I be to hide behind Sebastian's skirts while you wander about alone, dodging who knows what kinds of danger? No, Hawke, I will not go to Starkhaven unless it's at your side. Have I made myself clear? I am going with you and that's the end of that!" With his final declaration his lyrium marks flared and Hawke saw him willing them dark as his breath came in raged gusts.

She let him cool down before she continued down this slippery slope. His adamant refusal to part from her had been both very touching and partly annoying. She wanted him safe, but she knew his company would be welcome. She broached the next, equally prickly subject. There was no good time for this discussion, ever.

"What about Valeria? Are we to bring her with us into danger? We will be hunted, as you were hunted by Danarius. I would not expose our child to this." She said softly, approaching him gingerly, like a cornered animal. Fenris looked at her, eyes sad, shaking his head.

"We cannot do that to her. It will be impossible to do what must be done with her by our side. She is so little still!" He sighed deeply. "I see what we have to do. I think I understand why you wanted me to accompany them, but it's impossible. Nothing will keep me from you." He stated softly. Hawke felt her heart lurch. She went to him and they embraced. He kissed her deeply before breaking their embrace.

"She will be safe in Starkhaven. Varric, Merrill and Sebastian will make sure she has everything she needs, of that I'm sure." His voice was barely a whisper. Hawke nodded, having come to the same conclusion earlier.

The next part would be no easier, telling Valeria and the others their decision.

Fenris spoke quietly with Varric while Hawke sought out Merrill to inform her of their conclusion. Hawke, however, had an additional request to make of the elf.

Merrill always seemed more child than adult to Hawke, but she knew she was a grown woman, despite her delicate build and innocent outlook. She was about to entrust her greatest treasure into her keeping and she wanted Valeria to be as inconspicuous as possible. She had come up with an idea.

Merrill was nodding her sad acceptance of Hawke and Fenris' conclusion about their child. Of course they would get her to safety! That's when Hawke laid out the rest of her plan. "Merrill, I would like Valeria to draw as little attention as possible. You have to admit a dwarf with a half-elven child are rather memorable, wouldn't you say?" Merrill nodded. "Well, I was looking at you and Valeria. You both have dark hair and green eyes. Maybe not exactly the same but close enough in type…" Hawke paused. "I would ask you to pretend she is your daughter on this journey. It's clear she isn't fully elven, but one elven parent present goes a long way to normalizing her presence with Varric. You could pretend to be some human noble's run away lover or concubine. Whatever works for you. But that back story might just muddy the water enough, that whoever is looking for me won't think to use her against us." Hawke finished with a sigh.

Merrill eyes were like saucers. Hawke could almost see the thoughts chasing each other around her mind. She nodded solemnly and embraced her. "I will guard and keep her as if she were my own, lethallin*. Have no fear. This seems like a good plan to me." With that, Merrill broke away, wiping a tear from her eye. Hawke felt drained. She still had to do the hardest part of her task; telling Valeria.

Meanwhile-

Fenris approached Varric while Hawke went to Merrill. He saw his daughter playing out in the yard, dancing with the little doll Merrill had made her. His heart felt three times too large for his chest and his head was pounding like during a battle fury. He saw the lights crackle involuntarily though his skin and breathed deeply to control it. He needed to get this over with.

Varric eyed the wild eyed elf warily. Instinctively he knew that his already uncomfortable journey was about to get more complicated. His would not be wrong in this guess.

"Varric, Hawke and I have reached a decision." Fenris began gruffly. Hearing his own voice he cleared his throat and breathed deeply before continuing. "Hawke and I cannot go with you to Starkhaven. It will be an obvious place for the Chantry to look for us, and we would only bring danger to others. We must find out what it is the Chantry wants. We've been cut off from everything out here. We need to know the world again." Varric remained impassive. Waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"We ask that you take Valeria with you and see her safely under Sebastian's protection. Running from danger is no place to take a small child." Fenris finished roughly, like the words were cutting his mouth as they dropped from his lips.

_Aaaand there it goes. Plop. _Varric rubbed his forehead, as if pushing all the information into his brain. "Of course I will." He said, for once, at a loss for words.

Fenris was not done yet. "I need your word, dwarf. I need to hear that you will protect her like she was your own. From any and all danger." He said savagely, getting very close to Varric's face. "Valeria and Hawke are my life. I am giving you our hearts, Varric. Do you understand?"

Varric nodded his head. "From this moment on, your daughter is a ward of house Tetheras; with all the rights, protections and privileges due to her position. As the eldest living heir to the house, my will is law in this." The words poured from his mouth instinctively. They felt right and true. Something this important deserved a little pomp and circumstance. He held his hand out to Fenris. The elf took it and with that it was done. Valeria was now a part of house Tetheras.

Fenris seemed satisfied. He looked to his daughter, now sitting on a rock, talking very seriously to her doll and a flower. He looked to Hawke and saw she was coming toward him.

Silently they took each other's hands and went to inform their child she would be separated from them for the first time in her life and for who knew how long.

Hawke called her daughter over to them. Little Valeria brought her flower and doll and gave the flower to her mother. Hawke smiled sadly, wondering how she would survive this. Surprisingly, it was Fenris who saved her.

"Cor meum**, do you remember what your name means?" he asked calmly. Valeria nodded. "It means brave and strong one" she answered.

Fenris ruffled her hair, crouching down to her level. "That's right. You are our little warrior princess, and we could not love you more." He stared into her eyes, identical to his own. "Your mother and I need to go somewhere. That place is not safe for you. Don't worry about us, we will be fine. Our armor will keep us safe." He banged on his chest plate to show her how hard it was. Valeria nodded. "But you are too little to come with us. You are going to go with Varric and Merrill to a castle to meet a real prince. That prince is a friend of ours too. They will all keep you safe until your mother and I return for you." He took her little hands in his. Valeria's eyes were beginning to water and her lower lip was starting to tremble.

Kneeling next to Fenris, Hawke took over. "Listen little one; while you're away from us I want you to play a pretend game." Valeria turned red-rimmed eyes to her mother, who felt their accusation like a blow to the head. Hawke powered through. "When you go with Varric and Merrill, I want you to pretend that Merrill is your mother. She's going to pretend you're her daughter." Fenris shot her a quizzical look. She kept going. "I want you to try to talk like her and be as good with her as you are with me, okay?"

Valeria nodded slowly as fat tears dropped from her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips and she said "Was I bad mommy? Is that why you're sending me away, daddy?" her little chest heaving with pent up grief. Hawke grabbed her and almost crushed her in an embrace. Fenris covered his face with his hands, then he embraced the two women that ruled his life. Hawke cried with Valeria, telling her how much she loved her over and over again.

They left the little house before noon. They travelled together for close to a week before reaching a little port town. There, passage was secured for three people to Starkhaven. Hawke gave Varric most of her money to invest for Valeria's future and for safe keeping. She and Fenris bought horses, preferring to go overland. They left while Valeria was sleeping, each having kissed her good-night, not being able to bear letting her go again.

They headed to where the current trouble had started, back to where most of their troubles always began: Kirkwall.

* Lethallin; Lethallan (leth-ah-LEEN; leth-ah-LAHN): Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females. Akin to "cousin" or "clansman" since "lin" is the word for blood. From .com/wiki/Elven_Language

** Literally "my heart" in Latin. From Google Translate.


	6. Chapter 6 Uncle Varric

_You'll be given love_

_You'll be taken care of_

_You'll be given love_

_You have to trust it_

_Maybe not from the sources_

_You have poured yours_

_Maybe not from the directions_

_You are staring at_

_"All Is Full Of Love" Björk_

Varric and Merrill escorted the heartbroken child onto the ship. Varric felt horrible. What had started as a mission of mercy had torn his friends' family to bits. Even knowing that had the Chantry found them first it would have been much, much worse; he still felt the guilty lump in his stomach for the pain he had seen on his friends' faces and the continuing sorrow he saw in Valeria. Doing the right thing tasted like ashes in his mouth this time.

Their story was never questioned. Thank the Ancestors, that at least they had been right in that. Everyone accepted that the girl was Merrill's own. One more elf with a half-elven child was nothing to call anyone's attention.

They boarded the ship to Starkhaven with no problems whatsoever. Varric still didn't relax his vigil. He suspected he wouldn't relax until Hawke and Fenris rematerialized some day and took charge of Valeria from him. The weight of his duty made him feel like he was deep in Orzammar and the weight of the surface world was all on him.

To her credit, Valeria kept up her side of the act. Every day, her imitation of Merrill's Dalish accent became better and less forced. She was learning her Elven history and even to speak a few Elven words. Varric saw the same determined look on her little face that he'd come to recognize on her mother's face when confronted with a challenge. _"Ancestors, anyone who knows Fenris and Hawke will immediately know who she is! What are we doing?" _His thoughts would occasionally shout at him. However, he knew how extremely unlikely that would be and he would force himself to breathe. He thought only of the relative safety of Starkhaven and its prince's protection. This kept him from giving up and drinking himself into a stupor in the next tavern he could find.

To his surprise, he found himself becoming fond of the child. She was just as charismatic and outgoing as her mother (thank goodness!) and it was hard to ignore her infectious laugh. He found himself teaching her silly songs from his childhood and cleaned up tavern songs. He would tell her more truthful versions of the Champion of Kirkwall's story. He still kept from her who exactly the characters were in real life except for himself, because that's how he always told the story anyhow. For Valeria's benefit, though, the description of the Champion was very close to Hawke, quite unlike the wildly differing versions he had told in taverns around the Free Marches for years. The girl clung to his every word.

As their voyage extended and they got their sea legs (or as much as he was ever going to get sea legs, dwarves did not take well to sailing) he noticed the girl was growing restless. He remembered Fenris' weapons training program for the girl. He decided it was time she learned some truly useful skills. By the time their ship was reaching Starkhaven's harbor Valeria knew the very basic rudiments of knife fighting and was getting the basics of pick-pocketing and lock picking. By now, Varric was tightly wound around the child's finger. She had captured him, just as surely as her mother had so many years ago. He would live or die for her.

When they let the ship, they got supplies and an elderly mule at a fair price, thanks to Varric's haggling. Thus prepared, they set off for the prince's seat in Starkhaven and whatever safety prince Sebastian Vael could provide them.

A day later they were on the doorstep of the Vael residence, looking like disreputable beggars. It was precisely this that caused them trouble. By now, their clothes were nearly rags, they were tired, hungry and in a bad mood. When told they had no room for their kind, Merrill looked about ready to blast someone with her staff, but Varric intervened.

He took the servant who was impeding their path aside. "Listen friend, I have urgent business with his highness, the prince." Varric began amiably. The servant snorted and looked them over incredulously. Varric leaned in conspiratorially, forcing the man to lean in closer to the ground. "You see that lovely little girl there?" Varric pointed at Valeria, sitting patiently on her mule. The servant sighed and nodded. "Well, what if I were to tell you that that child might one day be princess of Starkhaven? See, the prince bade me to find his misplaced lady love, this delicate elfin creature." He gestured at Merrill who was playing with Valeria. The servant's eyes widened. "He told me of a lover's spat and a parting of ways, but once I found the Lady Merrill, she told me that their separation came from the prince's excessive devotion to her!" Varric was laying it on THICK, but hopefully this would be the only time he would have to tell this particular story. He poured on more sugar coating, it would not go well to make the prince the villain of this piece. "He wanted to marry her, because she carried his child! Yes friend, he knew! But he knew the Chantry and his people would object. He was going to step down as prince." Varric was about to bring it home. The servant was enthralled by the sheer romance of the whole thing. "She knew it wasn't fair to him or to his people for him to do so. So what could she do? She ran away with her Dalish brethren! She has been living with them all this time, raising their daughter. " Varric put a hand to his heart." I was sent by prince Sebastian to convey his deepest regrets and to seek his love. I convinced her to come with me, so the child could know her loving father, who to this day, has yet to set eyes on her." He breathed deeply, now appearing crestfallen. "So stop me if you will. I can see why you might doubt my tale, but please, make sure word reaches the prince that Varric has returned with his lady love Merrill and their beloved daughter wishes to meet him, finally." With that, Varric patted the now-thunderstruck servant on the back and began leading his little party away.

"What's happened Varric? Have we been sent away?" Merrill asked, concern showing on her face. Varric shook his head minutely and murmured "Give it a minute Daisy. Let them soak all that up. Within the hour we should be seeing Sebastian." He chuckled at his own ingenuity. Merrill gave him a perplexed look. "Oh, Daisy by the way, if anyone asks, be coy about who the father of the girl is. They're saying she's Sebastian's." He chuckled a bit more. Merrill punched him on the shoulder. "If by 'they' you mean yourself, then I understand. Oh Varric, this is getting complicated. Why Sebastian? He's rather handsome, for a human I suppose, but why him and not some nameless noble, like we had agreed?" Merrill looked distressed. She was not built for deception, but for her friends and for the child she had grown to love, she would endure.

Varric patted her hand comfortingly. "If she is rumored to be Sebastian's child, that will make her all the more protected in the castle, as well as explain any differential treatment he might give her. She's half-elven, so she cannot legally inherit the throne anyhow, so assassins looking to simplify Starkhaven's succession won't bother with her. It's perfect!" Varric was tickled pink at his own cleverness.

Merrill sighed and agreed "Well, when you put it like that it makes sense. I suppose her skin color _could_ be attributed to Sebastian. I'm so pale! Oh Varric, I hope we're allowed in soon. I'm tired of running. Everything we've done so far has been weighing on me. I need a little time just to stop and make sense of it all." She said despondently.

It tugged at Varric's heart to see the generally spirited elf brought low like this. He put an arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze. She put her delicate arm around his shoulders and hugged back. At least they had each other and they knew that they had done all they could to save their friends.

Fifteen minutes after they departed from the gate, a contingent of knights came to escort them to a private audience with the prince. He was most eager indeed to see his lady love, meet his supposed love-child, and the man who had brought them all together. Varric grinned all the way to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Home

_On the sea, on the sea, and land over land,_

_creeping and crawling like the sea over sand._

_still I follow the heartlines on your head,_

_it's fair to see, there's fallacy, there's tumbling stone._

_echoes of a city that's long overgrown,_

_your heart is the only place that I call home,_

_I cannot be returned._

"_Heartlines" Florence and the Machine_

"First Enchanter? There is a Tevinter magister here to see you. He says he must speak with you immediately. I _told _him your time was precious..." The meek-looking mage said to her superior.

"Yes, Alma, I know how precious my time is. Did this magister give a name?" Bethany said wearily. Babysitting spoiled Tevinter mages was not high on her list of priorities. She had been working sixteen hour days lately, with all the commotion in Orlais spilling into her Circle's affairs. Kirkwall was never dull.

"He claims he is an old friend…um… Danarius, he said his name was. Seems rather down on his luck for a magister, only a bodyguard with him. Shall I send him away? I know how busy you are…" Alma prattled on, unheard by her First Enchanter.

The name went through Bethany like a shock. She feigned trying to recollect the name for a second, to give credibility to the lie and to give herself a chance to control her emotions. Could it really be them?

"Yes, I remember this magister, I know him from years ago. Please, send him and his guard here. I have been expecting him, for quite a while actually." In a few minutes, flanked by templars came a swathed figure, whose face was mostly obscured, only green eyes visible, carrying a staff, followed by a woman warrior in mercenary armor and closed helmet.

The magister extended a gloved hand towards her in greeting, which she clasped desperately in her own, still swept up by her swirling emotions. The magister nodded almost imperceptibly and she saw him raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"_My, what big elven eyes you have, magister"_ she thought to herself.

The magister's voice gave her final confirmation to his identity. A familiar, deep voice gave a lazy command in Arcanum and his bodyguard assumed the 'at ease' pose near the door. The templars similarly posed by the entrance. Bethany racked her mind for a reason to get them to leave.

"Magister, your guard is trained in the art of Annulment, is she not?" The man gave a slow, lazy nod, looking very much the put-upon noble. "That, and much more." He responded petulantly.

"Excellent. Now, you gentlemen, I'm sure have other duties to attend to. The magister and I will be fine. You are excused. I have no plans of dallying with demons today." Bethany said, hastily dismissing them.

The templars looked at each other as they hesitantly exited the office. The First Enchanter was as lawful a mage as you could hope for, but – well, the magister's guard was there…

Having no ready arguments, the templars exited, but stayed down the hall, should they be needed.

Once the door was shut, the 'magister' took off his burnoose, revealing the shock of white hair she was expecting to see. The guard was likewise unstrapping her helmet and face guard. And there, for the first time in six years Bethany was reunited with her family

She gave Fenris a quick, excited hug, aware of his aversion to touch and to mages, but not caring. He surprised her by reciprocating (briefly). She then ran into her sister's embrace all thought of dignity gone.

She was no longer First Enchanter at that moment, she was just Hawke's little sister. Hawke crushed Bethany in her grip, laughing loudly, even as Fenris signaled her to lower her voice, gesturing towards the door.

They got a grip on themselves, smiles still wide on their faces. Bethany offered them libations. Hawke took some water while Fenris tried the wine she offered. She took a cup of wine for herself as well. They all sat in the scant chairs she kept in her office.

"Where have you been all these years!" Bethany started in on her sister. "I had started to think you two were dead! Everyone else I get the occasional letter or visit or report from the city guard, as the case may be" She smiled thinking about the last news she'd had about Isabela.

Hawke shifted in her seat. Bethany deserved to know, so she began her narrative from just after the battle ended. Bethany nearly swooned when she found out she was an aunt. Hawke continued her narration up until they separated from Varric's party and stopped there.

Bethany frowned, refilling Fenris' cup and her own. "So, how did we get here? Disguised as Danarius, of all people!"

Fenris gave her a feral smile. "That was my doing. I escorted Danarius to at least two different Circles in Nevarra. I knew it was not unheard of for mages to visit other Circles. I chose his name because I think it's hardly common knowledge outside of Minrathous that that particular mage is long dead. Better to pose as someone foreign and mysterious who could produce credentials if necessary." He paused.

"Besides, Hawke is hardly mysterious" Fenris finished with an amused quirk to his lip. Hawke's eyes narrowed at him.

"Let's go back to our arrival in Kirkwall, shall we?" Hawke deflected. "We returned to the city via the same route we took away from here six years ago. We arrived at the outskirts of the city and sold our horses. When we got to the city itself, well, there have indeed been some changes…"

* * *

><p>The day before:<p>

"I see they're rebuilding the Chantry. Good. Maybe they'll put in a few additional windows this time. It was so dark in there!" Hawke commented to Fenris as they walked down the familiar streets. They had disguised their armor. Hawke had gotten some cheap armor and layered it over her distinctive suit (oh, this old thing? Just my armor of the Champion, that's all.) Fenris had removed his pauldrons and was wearing a cloak over his own custom armor, hood up to hide his features and tattoos. They walked through Lowtown, past the Hanged Man (Would Norah still be serving drinks?) looking over the city they had both called home. As they trudged towards Hightown they became aware of some curious posters. Fenris went to a wall and frowned at it.

"See the family home of the Champion of Kirkwall." He read aloud to her.

"Hmph! That smells of Gamlen." Hawke said flatly. "I swear, that man can turn any good deed on its head. I should have never have sent that letter telling him he could stay in the mansion."

Fenris shook his head "See the weapons, armor and journals of the Champion of Kirkwall" he continued reading. "Didn't you take that with you?" he asked.

"Yes, it must be some of that old armor I left behind. I suppose I may have worn some of it. Might as well put it on display. Same goes for the weapons. I think I left a few pretty-if useless- pieces behind." She shook her head "The journals though are pure fabrication. I have all my journals." She sighed at the thought of her opportunistic uncle turning her house into a spectacle. One more thing changed. "At least he hasn't sold my house…again"

When they reached Hightown, they saw a line of people waiting to go into the old Amell estate. They gave the house a wide berth. As they walked towards the new Chantry, Fenris deviated course. "Come on, I'm curious to see what happened to my mansion." And so they went to what was once the estate of merchant who had lost it to a magister who had lost it to his former slave.

"Oh Fenris, I'm so sorry. They've ruined it." Hawke said slyly. The mansion looked recently painted. Flower boxes adorned the windows, which had all had the glass replaced. Behind the windows they could see the movement of servants, going about their daily business.

Fenris shook his head sadly. "They didn't leave a single corpse in there, I'll bet." Hawke laughed at that. She took his hand and led him away, towards the Viscount's Keep.

Within the Keep they kept their heads down. They had known some of the guards and many of the courtiers. They needed to get to the guard captain's office without attracting attention. Being as casual as possible, they made it to the familiar heavy door. Hawke knocked.

"Leave any paperwork with my lieutenant. If you're filing a new complaint, see Brennan about it." A put-upon voice, still tinged with a Fereldan accent came through.

Fenris approached the door "It's about Donnic's winnings in my card game. Should I leave them with Brennan?"

They heard a pause and then chairs getting shoved and a body bumping into furniture. The Door flung open, Aveline's usually serious face wide open with surprise.

"May we enter, Captain?" Hawke said.

Aveline looked them over, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. She nodded mutely as the walked inside. She shut the door before she lost it. "How dare you two come in here like nothing has happened! I should throw you in the stocks simply for distressing me like that! Nobody knew where you'd gone! And I asked, oh yes I asked. I had Isabella in my cell for two days until I believed her innocent of smuggling you somewhere. I don't even know how many times I questioned Varric! Do you realize how traumatic that was? Have you any idea the mess you left behind!" Aveline's breath coming in gasps, like she had run a marathon.

Hawke and Fenris looked at Aveline, noting that not only was she out of breath, she was out of armor and her belly was swollen in a very particular way. "Aveline! Congratulations! How far along are you?" Hawke exclaimed in delight, throwing her arms around her friend.

Aveline was momentarily disarmed by this. She touched her belly "Ah, Maker, seven months now. This is my third, AND my last! I told Donnic I'm too old to keep having babies. I think he wants a girl this time. Our two boys, Dorian and Wesley are four and two." Despite the gruff words she glowed when she spoke of her family.

Hawke and Fenris felt a deep pang of longing to be with their daughter.

Aveline called a guard to fetch Donnic. Donnic was just as surprised (if less furious) as his wife. Hawke and Fenris congratulated them on their family and proceeded to catch up with the times at Kirkwall.

"Well, after you left, everyone questioned where you had gone. After what had happened to the Viscount, the explosion at the Chantry, the deaths of the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter; the Champion was the closest thing to a leader. I heard rumors of people wanting to make you Viscount. Some of those same people though, saw you as an interloper angling for power, and then you disappeared!" Aveline frowned.

Hawke lowered her head. "I heard some of those rumors too. That was part of the reason I left. I had no interest in getting consumed by the political beasts of Kirkwall. I'm just a Fereldan bumpkin at heart, you know" She grinned at her friend.

Donnic smiled back. He continued his wife's tale. "Seneschal Bran and a group of nobles began putting the city in order. Eventually it became clear that Guillaume de Launcet was the best candidate at hand for the vicountship. He was chosen nearly unanimously. Cullen is now Knight-Captain of the Templars, and your sister, Bethany showed her Hawke leadership skills and organized the Circle, becoming First Enchanter along the way." Donnic breathed out before continuing.

"For the first time in a very long time, this city is running properly. Cullen and Bethany give each other breathing room and work as colleagues, not as jailer and prisoners. De Launcet has proven himself a capable leader and people have been returning to the city to settle again. The Divine has sent word to the Chantry sisters that they will be sent a new Grand Cleric as soon as the new Chantry is built. The sisters hold services once a week in the plaza in front of the ruins of the old Chantry." He gazed lovingly at his wife. "Life is good in Kirkwall again." He concluded.

"Huh, Bran is still seneschal? I wouldn't have wanted to be in his way when de Launcet became Viscount instead of him" Fenris commented.

Aveline rolled her eyes. "You can't imagine. He was insufferable for months. I hear the Viscount threatened to dismiss him if he didn't change his attitude." Aveline straightened up and placed her hands on her belly. "So, to what do we owe the honor of the returning Champion?"

Hawke had the grace to look somewhat sheepishly at her old friend. She shook her head ruefully. "I would be endangering others if I told you everything I want to tell you about the past six years. But I came to see what had happened in the political arena of Kirkwall. The life we had built is in danger and I need to get my head out of the sand to see from where the enemy is coming." She cut her eyes to Fenris who leaned closer to her. Absently, she took his hand.

The ease between them told Aveline volumes. "_They thought __**I**__ was bad at courting! They were positively excruciating to watch. I'm happy they're finally open with each other" _Aveline thought to herself.

"Well, ask away. I'll help you in any way I can. I might not be up to fighting dragons just at the moment, but I will always stand by you, Hawke." Aveline declared.

Hawke smiled at her friend. "And I by you, Aveline."

They spent perhaps another hour with Aveline and Donnic, catching up, telling anecdotes, getting caught up in the bustle of their family life. However they never mentioned Valeria. Aveline was absolutely trustworthy; however she did not want the news getting around this city in particular. And she didn't want to make Aveline a target for whoever was seeking them either. They bid farewell and left the Keep as quietly as they arrived. The sun was setting. They made their way back to Lowtown, where they would not be quite so conspicuous. They found a rundown inn to spend the night and figure out how to get inside the Circle.

* * *

><p>"So we bought some cheap robes and a staff. Fenris practiced being even more haughty and insufferable and here we are."<p>

Fenris raised an eyebrow at his wife "Insufferable? Fine, be that way. We'll see who gets eaten by wolves on the road."

Bethany looked from one to the other, amazed at the difference time had made. Something bothered her about the recounting. "So why tell me about Valeria? Wouldn't I put her in danger too?" She asked her sister.

It was Fenris who answered. "Unlike Aveline, you do not answer to anyone above you. Your position also affords you certain powers and privileges which may be beneficial to her safe keeping. Finally, you are her aunt. You should know about her. She knows about you."

Hawke finished "we never meant to keep her a secret forever. I had always planned to bring her here. Circumstances however have made me change those plans."

"What we need from you now, Bethany, is what you know about the Chantry Seekers and why they're after Hawke" Fenris asked, getting to the point of the visit.

Bethany nodded. "Of course. I will tell you everything I know about the situation."


	8. Chapter 8 Opportunity Knocks

__**Gentle Readers, I'm sorry for the delay. I know this is a fairly short chapter, but I promise more excitement in the next chapter. -Penguin Regina**

* * *

><p><em>Together through thick and thin<em>

_lose or win, I'll be there for you._

_Strange how the mind changes_

_time and time again._

_Things once important, now_

_pale in comparison._

_Hand On Heart_

_A promise, a word and a voice_

_Hand On Heart_

_A rhythm of hope and a vision of choice_

_Hand On Heart_

_Promising, I'll never go._

_Hand On Heart_

_For reasons you'll never know._

"_Hand on Heart" Queensrÿche_

Sebastian's face indicated he was unamused by Varric's tale to his servants. "_Too bad for him" _Varric thought to himself."_Once the story's free, it will fly on its own wings. Damn, I'm good just talking to myself!"_ Varric tried to hide the grin that threatened to spread in his face. The relief of finally being here was making him a little giddy.

"Ahh, Varric Tetheras, my old friend." Sebastian burred, his accent deeper now, after being surrounded by his countrymen for the intervening years. _Tetherras_.

"Tell me Varric, how fares my long-lost lady love? " Turquoise eyed flashed in annoyance. "You found her, I hear? I am quite keen to know her." Sebastian's usually placid tones flat with sarcasm.

Varric gave a small bow, and asked the guard behind him to ask his companions in. It was show and tell time.

Merrill sat on a bench with Valeria in her lap. She held the girl close, nervous of her upcoming audience, despite it being their old companion who was now prince of the city. She and Sebastian had never been close. Courteous and friendly, certainly, both were amiable people, but the truth was that they had little in common with which to build a friendship independently from their shared experiences with Hawke.

She hugged Valeria to her. Valeria snuggled in her arms, tired out from the journey.

Merrill saw the guard motion to her to go into the prince's audience chamber. She hoisted the sleepy girl onto her shoulder and walked in with butterflies rioting in her stomach.

Sebastian sat in what should rightly be called a throne, but was really just a largish chair. Other chairs like it lined the walls. Varric stood in front of Sebastian with his fists on his waist, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Merrill sighed audibly and walked the five or six strides it took to reach the others.

Sebastian got up from his seat and went to her, eyes growing softer as they travelled from her large fearful gaze to the child she carried in her arms. "Merrill dear, I had no idea our friendship had blossomed quite so exquisitely." He smiled rakishly, kissing her hand. Merrill blushed and felt her mouth quirk into a smile. She shifted Valeria in her grasp.

"And I understand that through some miracle of the Maker, we have a bairn together?" Sebastian continued, moving around Merrill so he could see the little girl's face.

Looking at her, he commented "I must say, she is a lovely child. I didn't know you'd had a daughter Merrill." He stared at the sleepy girl, who was now coming awake at the sound of his voice. Large green eyes locked into his. _"Funny, they're a completely different shade from Merrill's. She must take after the father…" _Sebastian thought as he looked at the child. A feeling that he was missing something was forming in him.

"What is your name, child?" he asked the girl.

"Valeria, ser" the girl piped in a charming Dalish accent. "What's your name? Are you the prince we're going to meet?" She tipped her head to one side, the gesture tugging at his memory of…someone…_"Valeria is a Tevinter name…" _his brain supplied helpfully.

"My name is Sebastian, and yes, I am a prince" he answered, his thoughts racing. He felt he was missing a piece of a puzzle, but that he had the piece that had just slipped from his grasp.

Valeria's little face split into a dimpled smile that made him think of Hawke. Dimples always did…in fact, this particular smile made him forcefully think of Hawke…

That's when all the pieces fit together. The green eyes, the features; feminine and tempered by a human _mother_, the same mother that had given her that smile and those dimples…

"Maker's mercy!" He exclaimed, stepping back involuntarily.

Valeria examined him with a very Fenris-like gaze, even as Merrill set her on the floor.

Merrill smiled and took Sebastian's hand.

"That's right, Choir Boy. Everything you're supposing is true. Valeria is my ward. We want asylum for her." Varric said as he moved to Sebastian's side. Valeria went to her favorite uncle and took his big hand in her little one. Varric absently took the girl's hand. "We figured the prince of the land was good for it" he said, his voice as serious as either Merrill or Sebastian had ever heard it.

Sebastian was still locked into Valeria's gaze. He nodded silently, blinking slowly.

"I, Sebastian Vael swear, as prince of Starkhaven, that she will have a safe home here as long as she may wish it, or need it." He vowed, regaining his voice.

Varric grinned. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

><p>Later, in the chamber Sebastian had given Varric, they sat together nursing mugs of the local ale (very good ale, at that), Varric gave him a truthful-enough version of the events that had brought them to his doorstep, bearing the Champion of Kirkwall's only daughter. He didn't feel it was necessary to burden the Choir Boy with too many little details, like the Chantry's involvement in Hawke and Fenris' flight.<p>

"These are heavy times, my friend. The trouble lies in Orlais, but what it is; no one has been able to tell me. The Gray Wardens are about, yet I know of no Blight. Unknown forces are agitating the land. Something is coming to a head, and wise men should fear it." Sebastian said darkly, once into his cups.

Varric's interest was piqued. He had become disconnected from politics on his search for Hawke, but these proclamations of doom and gloom from the generally affable prince made him wary. He needed to re-establish himself. His normal stomping ground was Kirkwall, but he had made a vow to Broody, and he intended to keep it. He would not part from Valeria until Fenris and Hawke came for her. So, that left him with just one option, really.

"You know, I could probably help you with that. I'm a people person. I enjoy a good conversation." He shrugged nonchalantly "Sometimes I even enjoy bad conversation. I am a communicator, if you will." Varric continued, as Sebastian sat up. "You may not be aware, but I was kind of important in Kirkwall" the dwarf said with a knowing glance.

Sebastian gave a chuckle.

"I knew a lot of people, and a lot of _things_ in Kirkwall." He took a drought from his mug. "If I had the right introductions and some interesting contacts, I might get to know a lot of _things_ here in Starkhaven too. Things that sometimes a prince might want to know, but probably wouldn't hear under normal circumstances. I would absolutely tell my friends those things" He said before draining his mug.

Sebastian stared at him levelly and nodded. "I might know some people I could definitely introduce you to. As business contacts, of course." Sebastian was no fool, he knew about Varric's nearly prescient web of informants in Kirkwall. Something like that at his disposal here was a very valuable asset.

"Excellent Choir Boy! Then we have a deal." Varric smiled broadly and shook Sebastian's hand, sealing the contract. Starkhaven had just gained a new spy-master and merchant-prince.


	9. Chapter 9 Messages

_if travel is searching_

_and home has been found_

_i'm not stopping_

_i'm going hunting_

_i'm the hunter_

_i'll bring back the goods_

_but i don't know when_

"_Hunter" Björk_

It was well into the night when Varric saw the note on his dresser. He had been canoodling with the local merchants (a necessary evil) and he was in the process of getting ready for bed.

He picked up the unassuming note gingerly. He had a butler who saw to his correspondence and his house staff kept his townhouse in order. It was less conspicuous than living in the Vael family seat. Living in town was more conductive to his businesses as well. Merrill and Valeria split their time between both places.

The paper smelled a bit musty, and…salty? He opened the note to find it written in a familiar hand.

_Dearest Varric;_

_I hope you are well. I was passing through a port in Antiva when I heard the most ridiculous story. As a fellow story teller, I thought you would enjoy it too._

_A wolf and hawk were traveling together. The hawk turns to the wolf and says "Hey wolf, do you think someone would try to hunt us?" The wolf laughed and answered "Don't be silly hawk. We are two fearsome predators. What manner of creature would be stupid enough to hunt us together?" The hawk agreed and they continued their journey._

_Little did they know that some crows had heard their exchange. The crows repeated the words and a hunter heard them. This hunter had always desired a wolf pelt and he decided that the easiest way to hunt these two would, in fact be, to separate them. _

_He followed the crows until he found the unlikely pair. He brought a dog to sniff out the wolf and he trained some crows to take care of the hawk. He set the beasts on each other and waited to see the results._

_Unfortunately, this is as much of the story as I managed to hear before the local constabulary began to wonder about the beautiful ship at port without any paperwork (such a hassle, paperwork)._

_I asked my newest crew member to deliver this note to you. He has proven to be very handy before, and will probably be an asset in **many** ways. He has a way of hearing stories that is unbelievable. He always finds the point to them._

_If I hear the end of the story, I will let you know. I am keen to hear it myself. _

_If you've heard this story before, let me know when we next meet, perhaps in a month or so._

_Your friend, _

_Captain Rivaini_

Varric sat down with a thud. A headache was beginning to coalesce behind his eyes and he had no illusions that it was because of the weak ale served at the merchants' gathering.

Isabela was being as subtle as she knew how and he appreciated it. What concerned him was this news. What on Thedas were Hawke and Fenris doing in Antiva? And if he had understood the letter right, they had slavers, Antivan Crows and (Ancestors, he hoped he was wrong) Dog Lords (hadn't they wiped those out?) all hot on their trail. Add to that the Chantry seekers as well.

Varric shook his head at the royal clusterfuck he had unleashed on his friends. He promised himself that when they got out of this, he would hide Hawk and her family somewhere the Maker himself wouldn't find them.

He gave a sigh and placed the letter in his fireplace.

Nothing he could do about it now, but continue to move pawns here and hope it would help the poor wolf and hawk, wherever they were.

**AN: I didn't want this story to turn into a big cast reunion episode in a sitcom, however the Isabela in my head was furious she wasn't getting any action (as well she should be). So I decided to add her to Varric's web of spies. I can't promise that she won't be back!**

**Also, I promise, I'm writing a Fenris and Hawke chapter. It's coming! – Penguin Regina**


	10. Chapter 10 Some Things Never Change

_Like a sentence to death_

_I've got no options left_

_I've got nothing to show now_

_I'm down on the ground_

_I've got seconds to live_

_And you can't go now_

"_Furious Angels" Rob Dougan_

"Leave it Hawke!" Fenris shouted as they ran down the quickly deteriorating passages. "Kaffar!" he muttered as he doubled back to snatch his wife's hand, and pull her towards the exit.

"My sword, Fenris!" she cried as a strong hand pulled her away from her jammed great sword. She had struck the last assassin with such strength that her blade had become embedded in the wall behind her target. It was a rookie mistake that was going to cost her the best blade she'd ever wielded.

He shook his head as they ran. The explosions sounded closer now, the sound nearly deafening him. He silently cursed over-eager alchemists and their poorly placed explosives.

Hawke ran with renewed enthusiasm as the sound came closer. The old thaig tunnels seemed to stretch out forever. She refused to die without seeing the sky again. The safety they had sought in the ancient tunnels had become the opposite. The Crows had found them somehow and were now chasing them out. Hawke wished she knew if they were running into a trap or if they were truly escaping.

They continued down the seemingly endless passages, still lit by never-dimming torches. They were both silently thanking whichever Paragon created those lights. To be down here in the dark would be unbearable.

The explosions had weakened the tunnel walls and bits of masonry were falling all around them. They ran and hoped that the fist sized rocks that would occasionally hit them were the biggest they would feel. The weakened walls were giving way in places. Sealed off passages were opening again for the first time in centuries. Unfortunately, this didn't mean those passages were unused.

As they ran, they came upon small clutches of dazed, angry darkspawn. Luckily, few had the inclination to fight. Those that did, quickly fell to Fenris' sword. They both wished they could do a more thorough job eliminating the twisted creatures, but with just the one sword between them and the impending doom of collapsing tunnels, there was no time.

After they ran for what seemed an eternity, Fenris looked up "Do you smell that?" he asked.

"Fresh air?" Hawke asked hopefully, catching the scent as well. He nodded. Their flagging strength returned somewhat. Beyond the tunnels might lie a trap, but at least it would be out under the sky once more.

They ran through the final threshold to be enveloped in the cool, moist, night air of the Antivan coast. They had barely gotten twenty paces from the entrance to the thaig when a deafening crack was followed by a furious rumble. When they turned they saw the entrance was now collapsed.

They exchanged wide eyed looks as they caught their breath. Hawke broke the silence. "I'm getting too old for this." She shook her hair out, pebbles and dust falling around her. Turning to her husband she spoke softly. "Do you think we evaded them? Can you hear anyone around us?"

Fenris shook his head, snowy hair streaked with grey and red from the stone dust in the passage, the motion creating a little cloud around him. "I can't hear anyone but after all that noise inside, my hearing isn't all it should be." He looked around, echoing the nervous stance he'd had when they lived in Kirkwall. "We're both too old for this. I wonder how the Crows got back on our trail." He mused as he patted down his clothes. The old leather was definitely beginning to show signs of wear, enchanted or not. He would need to get it seen to soon.

Hawke had hunkered down next to him on the dewy grass. She had taken off her boots and was shaking pebbles out of them. "Did you cut your feet?" she asked him.

"No, I'm fine; a little more deaf and tired than before, but fine." He answered.

He sat down next to her. "We need to find you a weapon. That was bad luck having to lose yours down there" he gestured towards the collapsed tunnel. Perhaps another adventurer would find Hawke's sword one day. He knew they certainly weren't going back in there to get it. He wished them good use of it.

"It was sloppy fighting that had me lose it down there. You would have been furious with Valeria had she swung like that. I should have been practicing swordplay more and raising chickens less." Hawke grumbled testily. For all the weapon collections she had boasted at times, she was really a one sword kind of girl. When she clicked with a blade, she used it exclusively. Kind of like her men. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips at the comparison. "You're right. I need something other than my eating knife to fend off these damned Crows with. These people just don't know when to give up! We've killed over a dozen of them and they keep coming! It can't possibly be cost efficient for the organization." She grumbled as she rubbed some sore spots where rocks had struck her as they fled. They would most likely be black and blue in the morning.

Fenris was doing much the same. They were uninjured. There was no sense in using one of their few healing potions for simple cuts and bruises that would heal by week's end. He cleaned his gauntlets and had a thought. "Perhaps you should take my sword. I have my gauntlets and I can phase until we find something for you." He said, unhooking his sword from his back.

Hawke shook her head (more dust clouds). "No. Hold on to your sword. You're stronger and in better fighting shape than me. We'll head into a town and hope they have a weapon smith there. We're better off with you defending than me." She sighed before she grunted "Ugh! I can't believe I lost my sword!" She buried her face in her knees.

Fenris smiled and put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm a fair swordsman. I'll teach how to use a sword, finally." The endorphins from surviving the attack and collapse of the thaig were kicking in. He recognized the elated feeling for what it was. Still, he was glad to be alive and well.

Hawke elbowed him in the ribs before chuckling. She was also happy for their escape. Nothing for it now but to continue to follow the few leads they had dredged up. It seemed more people knew about them and wanted them dead or captured than seemed possible. Leaning into his body for warmth and comfort she said "At least you got the last of the Dog Lords. I can't begin to tell you how distasteful it was to find fellow Fereldans working with slavers and making their mabari part of it too. I hate killing mabari."

Fenris leaned towards her in return. His aversion to physical contact had diminished, but the only touch he actively sought were Hawke's and Valeria's. His wife's caresses and his daughter's hugs were a balm to him. He tried to convey some of that comfort back to her. "I know they remind you of your own mabari. He died a good, peaceful death. He was a very old dog when he went." He kissed her temple. They sat on the hillock, each in their own thoughts for a while, both feeling distracted and disjointed after their near death experience.

She turned to face him and their eyes flashed desire for each other. Their bodies wanted to celebrate just how alive they were. Their lips locked in a crushing kiss and their arms were around each other, with the fervor they had burned with in those early days in Kirkwall. Their armor creaked and resounded metallically in their embrace. It was this and the realization that their passion was being shared with a **lot** of grit and dirt in the middle of an open field while they were being hunted by half of Thedas that made them break away. The smiled at each other and gathered their few possessions. They hiked for a while until they found a nearby stream which ducked into a hole in the ground. "Probably a water source for the thaig" Hawke commented. They set up camp next to it and went about cleaning themselves off and their armor. They built a small fire and placed their armor around it to dry. Clean and relatively safe, they absconded to the tent to show each other just how happy they were to be alive.

When morning found them, they had rested, their armor was wearable again and their bellies growled for food. They ate the last of their food supplies, having decided they had to go to a town, no matter what. Hawke broke the silence as they headed down the road, trying to make sense of the scraps of information they had. "Bethany said Empress Celene needs a strong ally to bolster her power. She wants to expand her empire…so, where would she expand to?"

Fenris shook his head. "No, first of all she needs to put her nobles in their places. Her rule has always been in danger from civil unrest. During the Blight, I was briefly in Orlais. Everyone was gossiping about her state of affairs, personal and royal. I heard a rumor that she was planning to marry some foreign king. It made her the laughingstock of the nobility." He inclined his head, considering it. "Of course, they were probably afraid of the clout a foreign consort would potentially bring."

Hawke looked at Fenris like he was a stranger. "How long _were_ you in Orlais? Since when do you know about gossip? Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?" her face the very picture of disbelief.

Fenris shrugged elegantly, a bit of color rising to his ears betrayed his embarrassment. "I was there a few months. As to the gossip-mongering, that's all they do in Orlais! I was trying to learn the language, so I listened to everyone around me. I was hiding out near servants' quarters. Thanks to that, I can understand Orlesian fairly well, and speak it a bit, but I wouldn't say I'm fluent." He defended himself.

Hawke gestured the odd conversation away. "Anyhow, maybe we don't need to look for a conspiracy. The Empress shares her country with the Divine. I lived in a house with three grown women; the power struggles happening there were horrible, and none of us had a standing army to back up our interests."

Fenris considered it. "That would bring us back to the Chantry and Varric's Seeker."

They walked in silence for a while. Trying to piece a coherent picture from the bits they had.

"We need more information." Fenris said softly. "There are too many unknown factors to make a successful strategy."

"As you say, General Fenris, ser!" Hawke grinned at him mischievously.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Anyhow, what we need to concentrate on now is getting out of Antiva. Clearly, heading north to avoid trouble was not a success. Perhaps we need to meet the enemy face to face."

"So should we head towards the dragon's lair? Are you saying we should go to Orlais?" Hawke was surprised by the implied suggestion.

"Maybe not right away. Perhaps we should go by way of Ferelden. You once had a meeting with King Alistair. Maybe it's time you came home as the Champion of Kirkwall and got what she's due. Ferelden always knows when Orlais' got a bee in its bonnet." Fenris mused.

"Hmmm. Maybe the king _will_ see the Champion of Kirkwall. We'll need a boat." She pondered.

Decision made, they continued towards the shore in search of a sword and a boat that would take Hawke home once more.


End file.
